The Girl With A Frozen Touch
by The Firebending Frog
Summary: The Story about How Elsa discovered her powers and the fun childhood she had before she hurt her sister and then the adventures that followed until Frozen's Main Plot.
1. The Magic Room

**The Girl with a Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 1: The Magic Room**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, It is the sole property of Disney and I do NOT Own Disney despite anyone's deluded ideas about it.**

* * *

This Fic will be divided into two parts Part one (This Part) Will be very light hearted and in a first person view from Elsa's perspective, The second part will be more brooding and dark but still hold a light hearted tone. Part two will be shared between Elsa and Anna and will begin after a specific (Ahem) Incident where a couple of parents kind of do the wrong thing. But anyway let's start!

* * *

I watched as dresses twirled around me in a hypnotising fashion and grace that I doubted I'd ever be able to have, I was clumsy, and who could blame me? I was Three so I was bound to be uncoordinated. A particular Cyan Dress passed me and I tried to follow it drawn in by its bright colour, Cyan seemed to catch my eye almost as much as Yellow and Fuchsia if not more. As I moved gentle hands slowly grabbed my midsection. I tried to fight them off but I was simply too small.

"Where do you think you're going?" A soothing voice asked that I recognized instantly as my mother's.

"I want the pretty Blue dress Mama!" I shouted before turning into a giggling mess.

"You are truly a female." My mother stated with a smile, "You know exactly what you want to wear."

"Then why didn't I get to choose tonight?" I demanded my voice squeaky as I pouted.

"Don't you like Green?" My mother asked, "I think you look nice in it."

"I like Blue!" I stated excitably my anger forgotten in an instant, "I wanna wear a pretty Blue and White one that matches my hair!"

"But it'll make you look like your glowing." My mother replied, "And You don't want to glow do you?"

"YES!" I grinned, "Then it won't ever be dark!"

My mother laughed at that and put me down, "Now don't run off into the dance again or I'll have to put you to bed."

"Awww!" I pouted lowering my head so my platinum blond hair fell into my eyes and blocked most of my vision.

"You don't want to get stepped on do you?" My mother asked.

"Nooo..." I trailed, she had a point, getting stepped on wouldn't be pleasant at all.

"Good now stay within my sight Elsa." Mother ordered before walking over to some fancily dressed lady, I thought it was funny how she'd started walking a little differently the last two weeks. Daddy even told me she was gaining weight and I thought she'd turn into a bear for a few days before she assured me Daddy was just teasing, He did that a lot.

Despite how much I didn't want to go to bed the Cyan dress caught my attention again and I went chasing after it forgetting all about our little chat. Being three is great.

I really don't remember how long I was running around but the next thing I knew I was scooped up by a familiar person.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to run off?" My father asked looking me right in the eyes

"Yeah but I was chasing the pretty dress!" I squeaked loudly making my father smile.

"You're a little cold honey." My father stated, I didn't feel cold, if anything I felt really warm.

"Nope, I'm all cozy." I replied hugging him happily.

"Perhaps it's time for bed." My father suggested.

"Awww." I pouted.

"Elsa!" someone stated angrily a turned and faced my mother with a tint of fear, I'd just broken a rule, now I remembered it.

"I think Elsa is just tired." My father told my mother handing me to her.

"Hi!" I greeted.

"Elsa I told you not to run off." My mother sighed, "Why do you have such a disregard for authority?"

"Because I am authority!" I replied not realizing how arrogant I sounded, "One day I'll make all my own rules."

"Not as long as we're around." My father told me, "Goodnight."

"I don't wanna go to bed!" I scowled.

"But you're all cold honey." My mother replied.

Why did everyone keep saying that? I felt warm not cold, Just because someone broke the rules doesn't mean they're body temperature suddenly drops.

"I'm not cold!" I replied with a smile, "I want to stay up and chase pretty dresses and..."

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed while the sky was lit up with green light. Darn, why did I fall asleep so suddenly, maybe I had been tired and just not realized it.

Taking this as an opportunity to sneak back into the ball I climbed out of bed my bright blue nightgown flowing around me, It barely reached below my knees but that didn't bother me, I liked the feeling of cool air on my legs. I pushed my door open and dashed down the hall in a giggling fit, when I reached the stairs I had to climb down them and that took some time, by the time I reached the bottom I couldn't even keep my excitement in place, I would be able to run around the dance and my parents wouldn't even know I was there. I pushed open the door and...

The room was empty, I couldn't even contain my disappointment it hit me like a rock and sent a sad feeling coursing my body. Everyone was gone and I was all alone again. I sighed and walked to the center of the grand ballroom floor, it was painted in dark shades from the moonlight compared to the bright glow from earlier, It was depressing.

I sat down with a thud and put my hands beside me and for some reason they moved.

"Huh?" I asked myself looking down at where I had placed my hand. Sitting there was a hand shaped piece of ice that gave off a nice glow, Who put ice on the floor and why hadn't I noticed it earlier?

I touched the ground again and this time where my finger touched ice suddenly grew. I didn't know the floor was magic! I went from disappointed to happy in a matter of seconds and began running all over the place leaving icy footprints everywhere that I'd occasionally slip on but that only made my delight grow, We had a magic room, what could be better than that?

After a while the floor grew less exciting and I began painting flowers and stars on it with glee. Mommy and Daddy must have know about this and that's why they sent me to my room early, they didn't want me slipping all over the floor while people skated around.

A thought struck me suddenly, maybe if my parents came in here we could have a skating rink like we did in the winter time, and maybe I was old enough to skate this time.

That thought alone made me dash out of the room leaving the slowly dissipating ice alone long enough to finally melt. I dashed up the stairs and burst into my parent's room.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! WE HAVE A MAGIC ROOM!" I yelled tugging on her shirt.

"That's nice Elsa." My mother murmured before rolling over again.

"But Mommy!" I whined, "It's a skating rink, you have to see!"

My mother lightly hit daddy to wake him up.

"Are we being kidnapped again?" He asked groggily.

"DADDY! WE HAVE A MAGIC ROOM!" I yelled.

"When did we get that?" He asked a suit of armour, he was clearly half asleep but I was too excited and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Once again it took some time to descend the stairs but when we reached the bottom I pushed open the doors and ran into the ball room in excitement.

"The floor changes! Look Daddy!" I yelled touching the floor.

Nothing happened.

"Elsa honey were you dreaming?" He asked with a yawn.

"No daddy I promise, I was drawing pictures and there were footprints and everything!" I replied jumping up and down, "Work!"

"I think you were dreaming." Daddy yawned rubbing his eye.

"Are you nervous?' I asked the floor to no reply.

"Elsa there's no magic room, you just dreamed it." Daddy replied turning around, "Please go back to bed."

"But it's real!" I whined.

"Elsa, that's enough, now get some sleep." He ordered walking back to bed, normally he'd carry me but he seemed tired.

I turned back to the room.

"I know you're magic." I told it, "Maybe I can only see it."

But that also made me wonder why it hadn't worked the second time.

"Maybe it only works while the night light is at its brightest!" I told myself running back up the stairs in a giddy joy promising myself I'd return tomorrow.

* * *

**And So ends what I hope will become a good and worthwhile fic, I know where I'm going with this but I don't exactly know how I'm going to get to the end without a few stumbling blocks. This is my first fic outside heavy dialogue and I think I did a pretty good job with it. I should update this frequently, not daily but often. My number 1 priority right now is my TD Fic but I'll write this in my spare time. Until next time enjoy what I've made so far.**


	2. Announcements

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 2: Announcements.**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it is the property of Disney and Disney animation studios**

* * *

Despite how my father had told that the magic room was a dream I still visited it every night.

When the sun went down I would go to bed like normal but I'd leave the window open so I could wake up when the lights were at their brightest, when they were I'd leave my room and enter the ball room, and every night when I opened the door in excitement the room worked, I didn't try to show my parents again because I believed the room liked me for some reason but not anyone else. As I experimented with the magical abilities the ballroom had to offer I found that it wasn't just the floor that worked but touching the walls would make ice as well, it was truly magical and I loved every second of it.

But of course my nighttime ventures didn't go unnoticed, Every morning there would be water in the ballroom and the adults were convinced there was a leak somewhere but they couldn't pinpoint it. I stayed quiet during these times and usually busied myself with my dolls or the rocking horse, and on occasion one of the staff would play hide and go seek or tag with me. But they seemed to be bad at the games since I was so hyperactive. But still it was boring being all alone like that. Mommy continued to gain weight for some reason and it was clearly noticeable now, I was scared and thought she had eaten some sort of magic potion but Daddy assured me it wasn't anything bad and that relieved me.

My usually manageable hair seemed to hit a phase of endless growth and I now could put my hair in different styles, I liked to have one braid run down the left side of my head but Mommy usually tied it up and put a tiara in it, I would undo it whenever I got the chance of course and this aggravated her beyond limits. But no matter what she'd do my hair in the morning and twenty minutes later I'd run inside with my hair the complete opposite of what it was before. But at least it was manageable and Mommy hadn't discovered that my Tiara made a great fancy hair destroyer yet.

They'd sometimes take me to the market where we would see mountain men and farmers selling their wares, This was where I wouldn't bounce all over the place and greet everyone since many of the men made my father look puny, but they still held respect for him for some reason, It didn't make sense to me. In my mind the biggest and strongest person should lead, but I was three so what did I know or care about advanced politics. When we'd go out like this we were usually accompanied by two men with swords, I wasn't allowed to touch the swords and it made me upset, nothing that pretty could be harmful right?

"Elsa, Enough!" My Mother Ordered one particular day at the market as I made my fifteenth and final grab for the sword.

"But it's shiny!" I whined.

"She's no different from you at that age." Daddy replied before she lightly punched his shoulder.

"Mommy was like me?" I asked, This was curious, I didn't behave anything like my mother so how was I anything like her? We didn't even look similar.

"Oh yes, she used to steal all the knives from guards at the palace." Daddy replied, "Then she'd give them to me because I was the leader and should have a sword collection bigger than anything in the world."

I laughed, I couldn't help it, Mommy just gave Daddy knives because he was important! Why didn't I get sharp things? I was important wasn't I?

"Think it's funny do you?' Mommy asked giving me a warm smile, "I just might have to lock you away forever!"

"But then who would eat all your extra food?" I asked, Yeah I didn't know exactly how food worked right now.

"We'd feed it to trolls." Mommy replied.

"Trolls!" I asked excited, "You've met Trolls!"

Mommy and Daddy glanced at each other with warm smiles, they'd subdued my Weapon obsession for now and replaced it with the image of Trolls.

After a while we boarded a boat and set sail around the harbour, it was beautiful and I loved the feeling of the boat rocking beneath my feet, Mommy was watching the scenery while daddy was discussing something with a short balding man, whatever it was it bored me so I paid little to no attention to it and instead imagined running around and finding Trolls all over the ship, I didn't want to find giant ones so I pretended they were rocks. Occasionally the boat would hit a patch of mildly rough water that wouldn't bother anyone except me, I kept falling and sliding all over the polished wood deck giggling, Nothing ever seemed to bother me and that was good, most kids would apparently cry.

"Elsa please come sit over here before you hurt yourself." Mommy ordered.

"But I'm having fun!" I exclaimed before we hit another rough patch and I was bounced close to the edge making my mother cringe in fear.

"Elsa please." Mommy repeated.

I sighed, there was just no arguing with her was there, only rules and more rules. Fun wasn't allowed near Mommy. I climbed onto her lap and tried to lay across her stomach but it was now huge, and it intrigued me.

"Did you eat a reindeer?" I asked making my mother laugh.

"No silly, it's something better." She replied turning me around and fixing my hair to match hers, "How do you keep taking your hair out?"

"What's better?" I asked, "Tell me!"

"Elsa..." She started.

"I wanna know! I bigger now and can know things right!" I exclaimed bouncing on her lap.

"If I had known you'd be this talkative we wouldn't have taught you all those words." Mommy muttered.

"At least I can pronounce everything, My favorite word is BludderFly!" I screeched.

"Apparently not everything." Mommy smiled, "But I guess."

"What is in your Tummy!" I asked excited to finally be able to know something important.

"Have you ever wanted a sibling?" Mommy asked.

"YES! what's a sibling?" I asked after my excited outburst. Maybe a sibling was a type of tree or toy.

"Well someone that's related to you and is usually within a few years of you age wise." Mommy replied.

"Where do we buy them, I bet they're expensive!" I exclaimed, "We can afford one right?"

Mommy laughed at my statement.

"What's so funny?" I asked looking up at her with my bright blue eyes.

"It's hard to explain, your sibling is inside me." Mommy replied making me gasp.

"You ate it!" I screamed.

"No Elsa, that's not how it works." Mommy replied with a sigh, she knew I'd react like this, maybe I wasn't old enough to know everything yet.

I climbed off Mommy and ran over to daddy who had finished his conversation and was discussing something with a sailor. When I reached him I began tugging on his pant leg, "DADDY! MOMMY ATE THE SIBLING!"

"Did she now?" Daddy asked picking me up.

"Yep, she told me so!" I exclaimed.

"And this is why we keep you away from sugar." Daddy smiled walking over to mommy.

"NO! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME TOO!" I yelled trying to get away.

"Elsa..." Mommy trailed taking me from Daddy, "I'm not going to eat you."

"Promise?" I demanded holding out my hand like Daddy did when he talked to fancily dressed people.

"I promise I won't eat you." Mommy replied grabbing my hand and shaking it for some reason.

I sighed, I was safe and nothing could hurt me now.

"But I never promised I wouldn't tickle you!" Mommy replied beginning to tickle my stomach making me squirm and giggle.

"STOP IT!" I yelled in a joyful way.

"Never!" Mommy yelled continuing the tickle attack.

I couldn't wait for a sibling, I just hoped Mommy didn't eat it again.

* * *

The green lights shone brightly as I pushed my door open and took creeping steps down the hall, making sure not to bump into anything as I made my way to the magic ballroom. Despite the fact I'd been visiting it for a while now I still had fun. I'd spend my time drawing snowflakes and flowers on the ground, I also found that if I opened a window the green light would turn the ice colours, and the colours were more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen in my life due to the movement.

When I got inside the first thing I did was close the door behind me to make sure no one saw the lights and scared the room's magic away again, I couldn't have it not trusting me, And got right to making the floor more ice covered. I'd noticed over the last few weeks that when I did this the amount of ice had increased and occasionally there'd be an area big enough for me to skate on. I'd gotten pretty good at it and it only made my excitement grow more and more. Maybe when I finally got a sibling the room would like it too, I just hoped it would be fun.

After about an hour I got tired again and decided I would go back to bed sooner than I normally would but on my way up the stairs I slipped and fell down a few steps. And that hurt, a lot. After close examination I realized there was ice on the stairs, Why would there be ice on the stairs? It was a magic room, it shouldn't have extended abilities. I took a small step onto the stairs and to my surprise ice formed beneath my foot as if the room wanted me to go back. I slipped on this too and ended up at the bottom in frustration.

"Let me go to bed!" I whined looking at the room.

No reply, so I assumed it was safe and began to climb again but when I stepped on the stairs ice appeared and slipped me again frustrating me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled at the ice trying again but failing, the more frustrated I got the harder it seemed to get to climb and after some time I was lying on the ground panting in rage.

I got an idea and ran to the door of the ballroom shutting it tight so the magic wouldn't work.

"try to stop me now!" I laughed not realizing exactly what was going on.

I began to climb but I was so angry at the room I slipped again and landed on my head painfully.

"You can't keep me here forever!" I yelled sitting down on the floor and glaring at the room. It may not want me to leave and I wouldn't leave, Mommy and Daddy would find me in the morning and the room would lose, I was sick of this game and I was content to stop it even if that meant I needed to avoid the room.

I lay down and shut my eyes, it wasn't comfortable but I was tired so I drifted off into an uneasy sleep anyway...

* * *

I don't think my Parents were exactly thrilled to find me in a pool of water at the bottom of the stairs in the morning, I guess they assumed I'd been sleepwalking or something even though I told daddy everything about the room and its evil nature.

"But it's evil!" I yelled at the table, "It tried to keep me there and not let me leave."

"Elsa these are dreams, they aren't real." Daddy replied, "You can't see or touch a dream because it's an image in your mind."

"But it was real, I can still feel where I fell on my head." I replied waving my arms drastically.

"It was part of your imagination." Mommy replied, "Your Father has been in this castle since he was born and he's never seen ice build up like that randomly."

"Speaking of which, please stay in your room at night, what if someone broke in and stole you away." Daddy added, "We'd be devastated."

No matter what I told them they'd always pass it off as my imagination, and the sad part was I started to believe them. I never brought ice out with my footsteps during the day, actually the only thing that was constant between the nighttime adventures and the daytime was how cold everyone told me I was. No one could explain it, Mommy told me it was like stepping outside on a cold winter day and having to smile kind of cold, but I didn't believe her, I was actually usually warm from running around all day.

As the kingdom entered midsummer it became extremely hot and I was very uncomfortable with it, Mommy claimed this was a result of my midnight ventures and tendency to avoid heat but I didn't believe her and spent any second I could either in the shade or inside. At times like these I wished I could return to the room but it had scared me and I refused to even leave my room at night now thinking that the ice would come and claim me. I lived in fear at night so I stopped leaving the window open and I'd sleep through the entire thing. It saddened me to say goodbye to the room but it had just been a dream turned sour and I was happy the nightmare part ended.

I was content, and happy, my parents spent time with me, I was going to get a sibling, and maybe, just maybe I'd forget all about the room.

Little did I know my world was going to change completely...

* * *

**And This was a quick update because I felt the need to get this thing off the ground and there's already someone reading so I may as well give them a quick update. Elsa's mother is pregnant and I used the reaction of one of my relatives to recreate it, So yeah. Elsa is a lot like Anna at this time but that will change when she ends up with a little sister sometime in the next two chapters. Well I thank you for checking this story out post chapter 1, this one is a bit longer than the previous one and they should steadily increase in size and content as we move along, The next update will come after I finish up my latest chapter of TDRTTI, but you guys don't care about that because you're here to read about Elsa and her powers, but I assure you my TDRTTI chapter is basically finished and it is a two parter so it's being cut shorter than usual. Until next time read some good stuff or write it, whatever you prefer.**


	3. Anna

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 3: Anna**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I do not own Frozen, it belongs to Disney.**

* * *

After a few weeks the magic room had completely moved to the little spots in the back of my head that I seldom thought about and I was back to my normal schedule. Well almost, I didn't really see Mommy that often anymore, she was basically living in her room, I think she either got food poisoning from eating the sibling or she caught a summer cold. Either way I didn't care and continued to play. Daddy seemed happy that I had given up on my obsession with magical ice and snow, I think he believed the fantasies would ruin my life or something, and he spent a lot of time playing with me, it was like some sort of burden had been lifted from him for some reason. But I didn't care. Not a thing could bother me, and I was the happiest girl alive...

... Well at least until Anna came along.

I can remember it clearly, I was asleep when her shrill cry woke me up. I had no idea what was making the sound so I assumed the magic ballroom had finally sent its magic banging against my door. This was nothing compared to Mommy's wails earlier. Now it was shrill and wouldn't stop. I did what any three year old scared of something outside their door would do, Stay awake all night and hide under the covers.

When Daddy came to check on me in the morning I was shivering and had a very sleepy look and I could tell he knew exactly what was going on right away. Being a good parent he took me to the ballroom and told me to sleep in there where the sound wouldn't reach me. I of course panicked and told him the room would claim my soul. He didn't believe me and left. Yeah that was brilliant, I had no idea what was going on and just assumed he was feeding me to the room since there was a new person on the way.

"You can't have me." I mumbled in fear noticing ice beginning to form beneath my feet, I quickly climbed onto the mattress that had been set up for me and hid under the covers. I must have dozed off because when I awoke there was no ice and I was energized.

Making sure to get out of the room as quickly as possible I dashed out and ran to my parent's room hearing the shrill cry again. That made me stiffen in fear and try to back away, it wasn't an evil magic room, it was an evil magic castle! As I took a step back ice formed and I slipped and fell right into a suit of armour.

"MAMA!" I shrieked as the pieces fell all over me.

Daddy burst out of the room and noticed me, smiling when he did.

"Elsa it's okay..." He started before slipping on the ice and falling over.

"Oh no! The evil castle got daddy!" I screamed.

"I'm fine Elsa." He grunted standing up and picking me up off the ground, "And you're fine too, where did that ice come from?"

"The castle tried to kill me!" I yelled, "We have to leave!"

"What makes you think the castle is evil?" Daddy asked looking me in the eyes.

"It keeps yelling and making ice." I cried, "Take me away from it before it stabs me with icicles."

Daddy sighed, "That screaming isn't the castle."

"Then what is it?" I asked confused.

"It's your sister." He replied.

I searched my brain for the alien word, nothing came to mind. I literally didn't know what sister meant.

"What's a sister?" I asked looking at him.

"Let's go meet her." Daddy stated before turning to the ground level, "KAI! COULD YOU CLEAN UP THIS ICE!"

"Right away sir!" A faint voice replied.

"Her?" I asked, I was getting a sister, was that a fancy name for the sibling?

Daddy pushed the door open and brought me inside, Mommy was lying asleep on the bed and there was something in my old crib. Weird I'd outgrown that, what could possibly need it now?

"Be quiet, Mommy's asleep." Daddy told me, I nodded in agreement, for some reason she didn't have a bloated stomach anymore and I was sure something was wrong.

He carried me over to the crib and I peeked inside, lying there was an adorable baby, she was sleeping and had no hair on her head but she was cuter than anything I'd ever seen, and she completely pushed the worry I had about the castle to the back of my head.

"But she's so small." stated turning my head back to daddy, "How am I supposed to play with her?"

"You'll have to wait Elsa." Daddy replied taking me back outside and away from the object of pure adorableness.

"But I'm bored!" I replied in a whiney voice.

"You have a vibrant imagination, I'm pretty sure you'll come up with something." Daddy replied putting me down and patting my head, "Look on the bright side your mother won't be trying to fix your hair today."

That made me smile, an entire day without my parents making a fuss over my hair.

"YAY!" I cheered running off at full speed.

"At least I hope it's just her imagination." Daddy muttered when I was out of hearing range.

* * *

After a few days Anna was actually doing things, those things included but weren't limited to: Crying, Keeping me awake, eating, absorbing all the attention, and smelling bad. Yeah Anna wasn't fun... at all. When My parents had promised a sibling this was not what I was expecting.

"Make it stop!" I whined as we sat at the table with a bawling Anna.

"Elsa she can't control it." Mommy replied giving me a sympathetic look, I hadn't slept well in days and it was showing.

"Then teach her." I complained shoving my face in my empty soup bowl and mumbling something else.

"Elsa get your face out of your food." Daddy sighed.

His response was heavy breathing.

the king and queen exchanged a glance before Anna screamed again and woke me.

"Because... what were we talking about?" I asked.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Mommy asked.

"I don't know, the sky was awake and Anna wouldn't stop screaming so I watched it all night." I replied sleepily.

I think that's when it hit my parents that they weren't the only one's affected by Anna.

Anna didn't only bug me during the night either, I'd try to play with her but she'd ruin everything by not understanding at all. I was pretty sure she wasn't normal but it was too soon to tell.

"Anna isn't very fun." I complained before my head slumped on the table again and I drifted off.

"Maybe you should take her out for a few days." My mom suggested as I began absentmindedly chewing on a spoon, "Go visit the market, maybe sail a little bit, just get her away from Anna until this cold passes and she stops crying so much."

Anna began crying again and I awoke with the spoon still in my mouth and muttered something, I couldn't remember what it was I was literally half asleep.

"Maybe that's a good idea." Daddy replied with a nod as I took the spoon out of my mouth and examined it before laughing.

"What's funny?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know." I giggled, "You all look blurry."

"Yeah she definitely needs sleep." Mommy stated.

"I'll plan a trip right away." Daddy agreed.

* * *

The next day Daddy dragged me out o the castle and we went to the harbour and boarded a boat, it was about medium sized, not as big as the trade ships that came but quite big. I was nervous about this trip, I was kind of afraid that I was broken and was just being left somewhere since my parents didn't do anything with me anymore. Maybe that's why Anna was born, because I wasn't right.

"Where are we going?" I asked sleepily.

"Somewhere we haven't visited since you were born." Daddy replied, "Your mom would come but she's busy with Anna."

"How does she put up with her?" I asked sleepily.

"If I knew we wouldn't be going on a trip." Daddy smiled. He took me below deck and placed me in a hammock with enough blankets to create a warm shield that forced me to sleep, and as much as I wanted to see everything I drifted off within seconds. And it was so nice to be able to sleep without a screaming Anna a room away, she was loud, very freaking loud. I don't know how long I slept but I dreamed of a beautiful woman having a crown placed on her head before joining hands with a handsome man, didn't know who they were, they looked unfamiliar, so I just passed it off as something my brain conjured in its sleep deprived state.

* * *

"She is beautiful." A voice stated stirring my slumber and forcing me to roll over in order to not break my nice sleep. Wait why could I roll over? Wasn't I supposed to be in a hammock? Hammocks weren't beds!

"We better leave her to sleep." Another voice replied before the sound of a shutting door hit my ears.

I sat up with a start and noticed instantly I was in a different location, was I still dreaming? The walls were a tan colour, I could hear the sea still, and the room was decorated with shells and pieces of furniture that didn't look like they belonged in the castle or in a ship. I had to be dreaming. But on the bright side I wasn't tired. So I made the decision to explore this strange place. When I stepped out of bed I realized I was wearing my nightgown, when had I changed into that? The floor was also warm, not cold like in the castle, weird.

"Okay let's find out where we are." I breathed taking cautious steps that didn't set off ice thankfully, I was definitely away from the cursed castle. I reached the door and pushed it open to find a hallway that led on about three rooms in each direction, directly across from me was a picture of a king and queen with a son who bore striking resemblance to my father, except he looked different, maybe he was my grandfather or maybe daddy just looked odd as a child.

The picture intrigued me but I had to keep moving. I passed even more pictures, one of which had a bunch of merchants that were obviously friends of the royal family, One was an obvious younger version of my mother, she did look like me, except she had brown hair and different coloured eyes, she also had a sister who was older and bore striking resemblance to her.

"Cool." I gasped as I passed even more pictures, these were family paintings, not just expensive ones we had in the castle. after a little bit of walking I came upon a suit of armour, except it was blue, silver, and light blue and was crafted for a girl. The helmet was beautiful and it seemed to be one of the jewels of the crown that was this place, the armour even had sapphires in it, they were embedded in the middle of the helmet and on the cuffs of the arms, three sapphires with swirling beauty like snowflakes.

"Good morning." A voice greeted me and I turned to find a man standing at the end of the hall, he was tall and had tanned skin like he spent every free moment bathed in sunlight.

"Hi." I greeted nervously.

"Your father is in the dining room if you wish me to lead you there." He stated.

"Okay I guess." I mumbled walking towards him and following his lead to a pair of large doors not far away.

"Right in here madam Elsa." he stated opening the door which I entered.

The dining room wasn't as large as the one in the castle but it was still large by any standard. The walls were lined with windows and paintings, the floor was a nice grey tile, and the table itself was beautiful, and sitting at the table was my father drinking from a mug.

"Good morning Elsa." he greeted.

"Where are we?" I asked looking around in wonder.

"It's a Summer home my parents used to take me to, we haven't visited since you were born but we had to get you away from Anna so you could sleep." Daddy explained, "Would you like something to eat?"

"Yes..." I trailed, I was hungry but I didn't know what to eat. But this was great I wouldn't be around Anna at all, I could sleep and play without her screaming driving me insane.

"What would you like?' Daddy asked.

"I don't know..." I trailed again.

"Just get her Oatmeal." Daddy told a member of staff.

"Right away sire." He replied before walking away.

"So what are we going to do here?" I asked curiously.

"Maybe go to the theatre, watch the sun set, visit the marketplaces, and whatever you want to do." Daddy explained with a shrug.

"There are other people here?" I asked.

"Arendelle isn't the only place I'm king of." he replied with a smile, "This place belonged to your mother before we got married."

"Mommy owned stuff?" I asked.

"Actually her father owned the place, he was extremely rich from his trade with Britain and their trade with the Indias. She inherited it from his will." Daddy replied, "But my family has owned these grounds since before the island was settled by merchants."

"Mommy got an entire island?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, and I think Anna will inherit these grounds, you're the crown Princess so you get everything including this island, Anna will just get these grounds." Daddy added.

"How can Anna keep control of anything when all she does is cry?" I asked.

"Anna will pass that phase." Daddy explained, "But for now just enjoy the place."

"Okay." I smiled, I would be away from Anna, I could sleep, Mommy wouldn't fix my hair, nothing could stop the joy I felt now.

* * *

**Just want to thank a Guest reviewer for their review. Sorry I couldn't respond until this was published. It's really nice to hear stuff like that! This Chapter was fun to write once I found the idea of the island, I think there'll be quick updates in the near future, but until then enjoy the three I've already made, or if you like blocks of dialogue, Characters that leave one by one until one wins a million dollars, and chapters that steadily get better check out my other fic Total Drama Return to the Island, I won't hold you to that because you might have other ideas in mind but it's there and it just keeps getting better and longer. Until next time (And Probably then too) I'm The Firebending Frog.**


	4. Tales of Snowflake Isle

**The Girl With A Frozen Touch**

**Chapter 4: Tales of Snowflake Isle**

**By: The Firebending Frog**

**This chapter is a collection of shorter stories, mostly because I got writers block and decided to just start writing.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**I don't own Frozen, it belongs to Disney and Disney animation studios.**

* * *

The Island was known as Snowflake isle, Originally settled by merchants a piece of property on the island was given to the king in order to improve relations with the kingdom of Arendelle which held a strategic trade location for ships bringing goods to Britain, Spain, and France. The island belonged to a wealthy merchant family until the last son of the house gave it away to his youngest daughter. Snowflake isle had been given to the king of Arendelle when he married the owners daughter, Elsa's mother. Now because of this Arendelle had hit a large span of trade that had lasted the last ten years making trade available to more than Weselton. The king and Queen would make yearly visits until Elsa was born, and they likely wouldn't resume when Anna was older but until then Elsa's first visit was the biggest thing that had happened to Snowflake Isle since the last royal visit, and people were very eager to see the new crown princess. Everyone would greet me and everyone would make a big deal out of me, and every member of the royal party thought I enjoyed it, that is with the exception of me.

I was used to people bowing in the marketplace but I was not ready for cheering and clapping people in my face the moment we left the royal grounds, it was scary to put it nicely. After our first outing Daddy decided it was best if we stayed indoors for a few days until the hype lowered, and so my first two days of vacation were nothing but wandering around an empty Mansion, well if you don't count all the family possessions it was. The halls were just filled with them, Suits of armour worn by my forefathers, paintings of relatives I didn't even know the names of, and quite a few rare vases and sculptures. The weirdest thing in the building was that suit of armour built for a girl, I knew for a fact that it was probably ceremonial but it just looked so weird, whenever I asked Daddy about it he'd say he always asked the same questions and no one knew any answers. That sucked but it wasn't all bad.

The Staff were nice but less in numbers so I actually had to do stuff myself and it was awesome! I would have to pick out my own clothes, I'd have to do my own hair, and every other day I'd have to pick up my messes. Being independent felt great and I didn't have anyone breathing down my neck to make sure I did stuff right, if I didn't clean my messes up they'd be there the next day and Daddy would force me to clean them up. It was fun.

Over the course of the two days Daddy would read books while I explored every room and looked out every window numerous times. The building was amazing so I wasn't bored ever.

"I believe she's been to that window eighteen times." A butler told my father as I gazed out a nearby window at the gardens below, they were filled with flowers that wouldn't survive in the harsh winters of Arendelle, they were the most beautiful blues, violets, and greens I'd ever seen, too bad they could only survive here.

"Let her enjoy the place, I was no different on my first conscious visit." Daddy replied.

"You were born here sire." The butler replied.

"That's why I said conscious." Daddy replied with a wave of his hand.

"Can I go outside?" I asked turning towards Daddy, "I wanna visit the garden."

"I don't see why not." daddy shrugged walking over and pulling me away from the windowsill and walking towards the door.

I'd been in the garden three times already and it continued to amaze me, with so little staff I wondered how they kept such a huge area clean and well trimmed. When I'd been here before I'd gotten lost in the hedge maze, fell into a giant puddle of mud, and been attacked by bees. It was still fun though.

The moment Daddy set me down I took off into the hedges, I could get lost in them but daddy could see over them easily, so I was in no danger of getting lost and blindly charged into it. Once again being three is awesome. The hedges were a beautiful green, lively and warm, I liked the contrast to the boring walls at the castle, if I had to stare at them all day I'd probably start talking to myself out of boredom, I'm so glad I don't have to do that.

Without my mother around to scold me for being reckless I quickly got myself lost among the bushes. The great thing was there were always things to find in them, one time I found a statue of a couple that looked like they may have been former rulers, another time I discovered grave markers, at the time I didn't know what they were but the moment Daddy explained them I refused to go within ten feet of them. The maze was also filled with flowerbeds, the flowers that grew in them were always beautiful and they were as bright as Winter Snow.

While running around I began pretending I was in a forest due to the height of the hedges. a cool Wind rushed through the hedges as I ran around and suddenly I was hit with a wave of chills. Curiously I turned around to come face to face with a creepy grave marker, The elaborate image of some artists interpretation of death holding a scythe was about all I could take. So I did what any frightened child would do, I screamed.

Daddy found me soon after and took me inside, he didn't tell me why a hedge was grown on a graveyard but I was certain I wouldn't go running off again after that.

* * *

When my father decided we should go to the theatre I was more excited than anything else in the world, I put on the nicest blue dress I had and one of the staff did my hair in a ponytail behind my head. I was so excited I actually forgot to ask what a theatre was exactly until an hour before our visit.

"A theatre is a place where trained actors perform a story." Daddy replied, "Kind of like a book you can see."

"But I can only read a little bit!" I replied worried that I wouldn't understand anything.

"You have a clear understanding of speech, you should be okay." Daddy stated picking me up, "You'll enjoy it trust me."

I wasn't convinced and I doubted there was anything he could do to change my mind.

* * *

When we visited the town square that night I was astounded. When I'd been there before it had been during the day, but during the night it was lit up with beautiful fiery colours and lanterns that gave off a nice light. It was basically the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. People were also in the square, lots and lots of them. Because the king was in town I guess they felt like it would make them cooler if they were near him or something. I don't know I can't read minds.

"Elsa stay close." Daddy ordered as we walked through the crowded marketplace, "I don't want you getting lost here."

I nodded. I was far too nervous to talk, people kept bowing and staring at me, they reminded me of wolves in the fairy tales I was read at night, they seemed friendly but behind your back they would do the most horrendous things. I knew I was overreacting but the sheer amount of people frightened me.

Eventually we came upon a very large building made from wood and smooth grey stone, it was built like it was meant for hundreds of people yet it was smaller than the castle, weird. The inside was also beautiful, a large stage stood directly opposite the seats, there were two levels of seating, the upper ones I guessed were either more expensive or reserved since fewer people were up there. Daddy brought me to the upper level and we sat down for what seemed like forever.

Eventually the curtains were drawn and I was greeted by cheerful colours, beautiful actors, and an arrangement of things that impressed me. I couldn't follow the story too well but it was some kind of fairy tale. I think the highlight was when the lead began singing in a voice like silk, something I knew I'd never be able to achieve, with the flawless vocals and stunning background music and all. The show ended and Daddy had to literally drag me from the theatre, I made sure not to scream but I made it hard for him to drag me. I knew what the consequences were when I made a fuss in public.

* * *

As the days drew on we left the mansion more and more, Some days we'd spend the entire day in the market while others we'd venture to the beach or into the woods. As much as I loved exploring the island the mansion had just as much to offer with its countless rooms, pictures, and priceless artifacts. So even when it rained I had a good time. One particular rainy day I decided it was time I explored the massive library, I knew I wouldn't be able to read much but I could at least understand what was going on most of the time. My favorite books were the weathered and old ones, they were always hand written and had detailed drawings about random things, whether it be flowers, mythical creatures, or even people I loved to look at the pictures and catch random written words.

On this day however I couldn't seem to find anything of interest, Daddy was reading something I wouldn't ever be interested in so I decided to browse one of the massive shelves filled with old leather bindings of various shades, these books were always a bunch of gibberish to me but the pictures were cool. I finally decided on a worn and aged looking book with a crimson cover.

I placed the heavy book on the ground with a dull thud and opened it to a random page, I was greeted by a stunning picture. White mountains, Crystalline caverns, trees bent by the weight of snow, and throughout it all I only saw the beauty that the harsh winters brought. I turned the page expecting more only to be greeted by a drawing of the suit of armour in the hallway near the kitchens.

"Why is this in here?" I asked myself turning the pages and finding images that simply amazed me, trolls expelling Winter from the throat of someone, a map marking where they lived, and even descriptions of magical ice powers. I love fictional things. The images were great, the few sentences I could understand were interesting so I decided to hide the book somewhere I'd remember it, so when we came back one day I might be able to understand it fully.

"Elsa!" I heard my Father call so I rapidly lay down on the ground and shoved the book under a suitcase.

"I'll be back." I told it before running to my father excitedly.

After a few hours the rain stopped and we ventured out into the muddy grounds, I dared not step in the water because it didn't look nice at all. There were also little slimy worms everywhere and if the puddles weren't enough to make me watch my step those things made sure I was delicate with them. The grounds smelled odd, not a bad odd but a nice moist smell, the humidity and the cloud overcast made it cold but not cold enough to be uncomfortable. The weather remained terrible for a few days until my father looked at me and decided it was time to head home. I really couldn't argue with that, I missed Mommy.

We packed up our stuff and my father let me visit the beach for one last walk, with the ship in the distance I began walking along until I stepped on something sharp and cried out in pain. I lifted my foot to find a pink and cream conch shell. Daddy had told me you could hear the ocean if you held it to your ear so I did that and was greeted by the sounds of air rushing through it, it sounded beautiful and I decided I could take a piece of the ocean with me. I took it away from my ear and gazed upon its beauty, the swirling pink and cream colours were like music for the eyes.

A many legged insect crawled out of it and a screamed in terror.

"DADDY!" I screamed running to the boat.

And I didn't look back

* * *

**Sorry about the rushed ending but this chapter was pissing me off, I just couldn't write for it, I was doing so good with a multitude of characters, but this one just sucked, well look on the bright side there probably won't be another chapter like this for a while, but we can get back to the funnier, heartwarming, and interesting stuff. Until then I'm going to go write an extra long chapter to make up for this, just don't give up on me please!**


End file.
